Ron's Proposal
by Ashleopard
Summary: Title says it all. A smutty one-shot that was rated for a reason!


**WARNING: My Spellcheck isn't working. I apologize now for any errors of the sort.**

**So tomorrow is my first day of school (or later today…) so I decided to stay up half the night writing smut instead of getting a good nights sleep. This is my third published smut on this site… when Ron proposes to Hermione! So sit back and enjoy.**

**Third Person POV**

It was a normal night. Harry Potter was asleep in his room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with his fiancee Ginny Weasley. Well, he was until there was a loud crack in beside his bed, at least.

"Harry, Harry wake up!"

Harry jumped awake with a yelp, grasping for his glasses and wand on the nightstand. He couldn't see a thing. "What – who – why – ah!"

There was an uncomfortable chuckling as a tiny ball of light zoomed into the air. There stood his best friend – Ronald Weasley – with his oh-so-handy Deluminator in hand. "Ron!" Harry whispered loudly, "what in Merlin's name are you doing here?!"

Ron glanced at Ginny who had somehow managed to sleep through Harry's rather clumsy wake up. "Can you come into the hall?" he asked. "I need to talk to you… man-to-man."

Harry yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, whatever, just lemme grab my glasses." He did so as Ron clicked the Deluminator again. They left the room in darkness and went into the hallway where Harry ignited a light from the tip of his wand. "Now what's so important that you had to come over here in the middle of the night for?" he asked. "And it'd better be good!"

"Oh… it's bad, Harry," Ron said as he looked at the floor, fidgeting. "It's bad, it's really bad."

"What is?"

"Well, I need to ask you something."

Harry rolled his eyes. He felt as though they were getting nowhere, and he was exhausted after a long day at work. "Go on, then."

Ron was blushing fire truck red. "M'kay… just… a minute. I need some gut."

Harry crossed his arms, waiting impatiently. "Well?" he snapped after some time. "Are we waiting for nargles or what?"

"Fine, then," Ron grunted. He knelt down on one knee, holding a ring box up in his hands toward Harry, who watched seemingly unimpressed. "Will you marry me?" Ron asked.

"No and no," Harry sighed. "That was all wrong, Ron! Did you listen to any of the advice I gave you last time?"

"Blimey," Ron exhaled deeply as he stood up. "I just can't bloody do it! It's too hard! I mean… by the time I get to the floor I forget what I was going to say! I want to say it… I want to say it so bad… but I can't." He rubbed the ringbox between his fingers. "I love Hermione so ruddy much and I can't even give her a good proposal!"

Harry, remembering when he'd proposed to Ginny, could emphasize with Ron. But if he knew one thing, it was that Ron only performed well when he was confident. "Okay, let's try again," he said. "This time I'll say yes. Now just pretend I'm Hermione and you should do better, got it?" Ron nodded silently. "Good, now, go ahead and propose."

Ron took no time to drop to his knee this time. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Holding to his promise, Harry said, "Yes Ron." Ron stood up with a smile which Harry was reluctant to break. "But it didn't feel like your heart was really in it. Knowing Hermione, she's probably been waiting for you to pop the question since me and Ginny got engaged. Prove to her just how much effort you've put into it. I know, but she doesn't realize you've already proposed to me nothing short of fifty times!"

"It just doesn't feel right," Ron sighed. "No matter what I do it just doesn't feel like enough. She deserves the best and this is all I can give her."

Harry patted his best friend on the back. "Don't worry, mate," he said. "You and Hermione have been together for two years and friends for seven more. You know her better than me, and I'm positive she'll say yes."

Ron beamed. "You really think so?"

"I really do."

The next day, Hermione woke up to find Ron wasn't in bed with her. Peculiar, she could've sworn he was there last night. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom in the apartment they were living in and into the kitchen where she found Ron cooking. That didn't exactly come as a shock to her.

"Morning, Ron," she smiled and went to join him.

Ron turned around, an extra large grin on his face. "Good morning, 'Mione," he said cheerfully. "I've made us some bacon!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend had a relationship with bacon that was almost stronger than his one with her. "It smells good, Ron," she complimented him. "Did you make anything else to eat?"

"Well… no."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure innocence that crossed his face when he said that. She hugged him as he finished cooking, thinking about how long they'd been together. Quite a while now, almost as long as Harry and Ginny. Harry had proposed to Ginny a little over two months ago, so Hermione had been secretly hoping for her own soon. Knowing Ron, he'd want to keep up with Harry.

There was a loud thudding noise at the window just as Ron put the bacon on plates. His head shot to look up so fast he got whiplash. Hermione giggled as he massaged his neck thoroughly. "I'll get it," she offered, going to the window.

Outside was Pigwidgeon, carrying a package well over half his size. Hermione opened the window to free the poor little owl who proved not to be so poor as he obnoxioiusly fluttered around the room.

"Ron!" Hermione called. "It's a package adressed to… to…" she narrowed her eyes, making sure she hadn't misread it.

"Adressed to whom?" Ron asked, resting an arm on Hermione's shoulder as he stood next to her.

"It's to Mrs. Ron Weasley," she said softly, her heart skipping in her chest.

"Then why don't you open it?" Ron asked. Though it was probably meant to be a smooth line, Ron's voice cracked as he spoke.

Hermione nodded, grinning stupidly as she set it on the kitchen table and tore through the paper covering. Inside was a small box that was probably only a little bigger than a deck of cards. Hermione tried to open it unsuccesfully. "Here," Ron said, "allow me." He aimed his wand at the box. "_Allohamora._"

The box opened to reveal another box inside; a black velvet ring box. Hermione nearly squealed as Ron aimed his wand at it again. "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" he cast the charm. Upon Ron's command, the box floated up and away from the table and over the floor. Ron knelt down, holding his right hand out. The box dropped into it. Ron opened it to reveal the ring inside. He smirked in pleasure. So good so far…

But there he was again, kneeling down in front of his girlfriend (more intimidating than Harry) with the ring in his hands. She had to know what was coming about now, right? If she did, she didn't betray signs of it. Even if she was it would be hard to tell because her hands were covering her face.

Ron could feel his face burning fire truck red. "Hermione… well… you're really pretty and beautiful and smart and fantastic and brilliant and not to mention amazing and did I say smart? Yeah, you're smart… and you're positivley perfect. More than perfect, yeah…" he stumbled, wishing it was a dream and he hadn't really said all that. "I mean you're, like, awesome…"

"Ron!" snapped Hermione, causing Ron to flinch. She had a stubborn look on her face, as if she were annoyed. "Just say it already!"

Ron blinked at her in surprise. "Oh, cut the crap," he finally muttered. "Bloody marry me, Hermione. Please?"

"Yes!" Hermione breathed the exclamation. "Finally! I thought you were never going to ask!"

Ron beamed, standing up to give Hermione the ring. Thanks to a little bit of magic, it fit perfectly. "There," he murmured. "We're engaged."

Hermione inspected the ring appreciatvley before pulling Ron in for a kiss. "You know," she purred, "I believe this calls for some celebrating."

Ron hardly had time to stumble forward as Hermione gently pulled him to the bedroom. Once inside, it was only a matter of casting a the Locking, Silencing, and Contraceptive Charms. Ron grinned as he pulled his shirt off before kneeling on the bed. He was the only person who would ever see this side of Hermione; the wild, fearless side that she never showed under normal circumstances.

Hermione kneeled on the bed beside him wearing the bare minimum: a tank top and knickers. Ron nearly growled from pleasure. They would make for easy work. Without warning, Ron gently pushed Hermione over so she was lying on the bed underneath him. He bent over to kiss her roughly on the lips while straddling her smaller frame beneath his as he pinned her down.

Ron moved down Hermione's cheek to her neck and further still until he at the edge of her shirt. His hands automatically began sliding the thin cloth up until they cupped her breasts. Hermione groaned quietly, making Ron smirk in satisfaction. She arched her back, allowing Ron to remove the top and discard it gracelessly on the floor. With full acess to her bare chest, Ron didn't hesitate to capture one of her nipples in his mouth while teasing the other with his fingers. Hermione moaned in pleasure from below, encouraging his free hand to move down her smooth stomach to her knickers. He pushed the already sodden undergarment to the side and located her clit with his thumb. Ron rubbed the little ball vigorously while his middle and index fingers pushed into her pussy, quickly swirling her into a delirium.

"Fuck," Hermione breathed. The curse streaked straight through Ron's body and right down to his cock. Gods… he loved it when she swore. He loved it how sex could make her language rotten and above all, he loved that she had chosen him to be the only man who got to witness it.

Hermione's muscles convulsed and she cried Ron's name as she reached her orgasm. Ron increased the speed at which he was rubbing, pumping and teasing as her juices soaked his fingers. Hermione shuddered and her body went limp against the bed. Having gone through this many times before and knowing what would happen next, Ron slowed his succession; releasing her nipples and slowly removing his fingers from her folds. He put the fingers in his mouth, tasting her glistening, musky moisture.

After a moment, Hermione came down from her high, her skin gleaming with sweat. She smiled when Ron kissed her again, tasting herself faintly on his lips. "My turn," she declared, shoving Ron over onto his back. She waisted no time in pulling his boxers down and unveiling his erect cock. Many earlier encounters with it left her confident she could get him off quickly, but this time she planned on dragging it out.

She settled down between his legs as he sat backwards, his legs spread apart. While gently fondling his balls, Hermione planted a kiss on the tip where his white precum waited. Ron moaned quietly, his hands clutching the bedspread. "C'mon, 'Mione," he complained.

Hermione opened her mouth and allowed her tongue a leisurely lick down and up the length of his cock. "Dammit," Ron groaned, glaring at Hermione. "Will you stop teasing me?"

"If you insist."

Hermione took him in her mouth, sucking lightly in a way she knew would drive him mad as her tongue worked to massage all of him her mouth could hold without gagging. "Holy fucking mother of Merlin," Ron muttered while gritting his teeth. Enjoying the power she had over him, Hermione bobbed her head in rhythm to the rest of her motions. After another few moments, Ron yelped. "I – I'm cumming!" Hermione loosened her jaw as his cock pulsed and spewed hot squirts of his seed into her mouth. She added a hint more suction as to keep the cum from dripping onto the bed sheets.

Once he was done Ron collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Hermione swallowed his cum that had pooled in her mouth and kissed him as she waited for him to recover. Ron's eyes greedily scanned the curves of her naked body, his spent cock already beginning to harden again. "You're bloody brilliant at that," he commented.

Hermione grinned at his praise. She swung one of her legs over Ron's hips and mockingly rubbed her drenched knickers against his half-erect dick. At the tantalizing hint of pressure, they both moaned. "Get 'em off," Ron slurred as he helped her pull her knickers down her legs and kick them to the side.

They rolled over so Ron was on top, his now full erection resting at her entrance. He leaned down, licking her neck as he whispered into her ear, "What do you want me to do, Hermione?"

Hermione knew this game all too well. Ron wiggled his hips and pressed harder into her womanhood. "Please, Ron," she pleaded.

"Please what?" his voice was husky, betraying his own need to be inside her.

"Please fuck me," she whispered.

Ron smirked. "What did you say?"

"Fuck me, Ron!" she said loudly.

"That's what I thought."

With no more hesitation, Ron plunged his cock into her pussy. Hermione cried out in shock and pleasure. She masterfully bucked her hips to meet his as they quickly found their tempo. Hermione whimpered; she loved the feeling as her muscles flexed and contracted around his cock as it forged deeper and deeper into her.

Ron growled at the amazing feeling of her moving all around his hardness, enhanced by the sound of wet skin slapping together. His eyes crossed as he tried to look straight and he could feel his climax on the horizon, but forced himself to hold back until he could finish Hermione off. Knowing the best way to fuel her orgasm, his hand ventured to where they were connected and began meddleing with her sensitive clit as he had earlier.

Hermione shrieked as she orgasmed, her walls rippling around Ron's throbbing cock. Ron gave a few final heaves deep enough so they would bruise her as he came as well, spilling his warm, wet seed deep inside her. As soon as he'd finished, Ron slipped out of her and collapsed on the bed, completely spent. They lay panting for a few minutes.

"So," Ron said, "is proposal sex better than regular sex?"

Hermione grinned, holding up her hand and inspecting her ring. "Yes," she said. "Much, much better."

**I've been reading a lot and am still working on my smut so if you have any tips to make it better please let me know! All reviews from constructive criticism to praising reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
